From time to time all types of cattle, be they beef, breeding or dairy types, require treatment with various drugs, medicines, vitamins, ear-tagging, and other treatments. To accomplish this, the cattle are herded into a narrow chute developed to hold the animal while the various treatments can be accomplished. Typically the chutes comprise a pair of movable side walls which prevents the animal from turning around and entrance and exit gates which when closed prevent the animal from moving forward or backward in the chute. The exit gate is generally referred to in the trade as a head gate and it includes a pair of similar gates which move across the chute opening from both sides to a closed position defining a head opening therebetween. Once the cow reaches the proper position in the chute, the pair of head gates are closed around the animal's neck, thus restricting its further movement. By reason of the massive weight of the animal and its excited condition as the head gates close around its neck, frequently there is a substantial impact of the animal with the head gate structure. Due to the substantial weight and strength of cattle, the squeeze chute structure and the head gates are constructed of relatively heavy gauge steel which has relatively no give or deflection. Quite frequently this containment operation results in injury to the animals as they thrash around and impact a very rigid steel structure. Cattle squeeze chutes of this type have been commercially available for many years for use by ranchers or veterinarians.